


Heroes and Witches

by SubspaceWriter



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), Little Witch Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubspaceWriter/pseuds/SubspaceWriter
Summary: With a bright flash of light, Akko and her friends find themselves trapped in the world of heroes! Can they grapple with their new quirks, become heroes and find a way home? and why am I writing this like i'm asking you you to watch the next episode of Dragonball Z? WELL FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOING Z" (Takes place afte LWA S2 and the All For One fight)https://heroesandwitches.tumblr.com/Stop by my tumblr for extra info and memes.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill/Barbara Parker, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	1. In witch (heh heh) Akko and friends find themselves being comforted by a skeleton man.

All Might was tired, he hadn't been getting enough sleep these days and on top of that, he had been called down to the at 1 am police department to help with one of the strangest fucking calls he had ever gotten. "Okay" he grumbled, "Kenji, please explain what you called me down here for, I couldn't have possibly heard you correctly" 

The police chief's ears drooped slightly "It's exactly what it sounded like over the phone, 9 teenagers appeared from a flash of light in the middle of the city and collapsed. We brought them in, but only one of them can speak Japanese and we haven't gotten much from her."

"Let me guess, you called me in because these kids are speaking english?" 

Kenji nodded, letting out a soft  _ woof  _ "That and the fact that even with your powers gone, you're still the symbol of peace, and a very comforting presence in tense situations" 

All Might smiled genuinely "Thanks chief, it means a lot to hear that" 

"That and we called Eraserhead just in case they're hiding any quirks and well, he's not exactly comforting" Kenji chuckled softly

"Ah, yeah….. he's not in there already is he?" All Might frowned 

"Uh.. Yes he did get there first.. why?"

All Might stood up quickly "Yeah I should probably get in there" and with that, he took off like a hurricane, down the hall and straight to the station's interrogation room. Throwing the door open, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Aizawa sitting calmly in a chair… and quickly sucked it back in when he saw the girl's terrified facial expressions. "Aizawa….god damnit, go stand over there i'll handle this" 

Aizawa shrugged and walked to the corner, not saying a word as he sat down.

All Might switched to English, smiling softly and trying to sound as comforting as possible "Sorry about him, he's a nice guy I swear, just a bit… harsh" he sat down "I'm All Might and I just want you kids to know that you are NOT in trouble" he noted that they all seemed to relax a bit " _ the hell was Aizawa telling these kids?"  _ he thought ,resolving to rake his friend over the coals a bit when this was over "We just need to figure things out. So, what happened kids?"

Every student in the room nodded at the green haired girl at the same time and she stood up "As this group's chosen representative, I'm unfortunately going to inform you that… we have no idea." she sighed "our memory of the day leading up to our appearance here is missing"

"Immediate focused memory loss huh? That's a rough one." All Might smiled softly "You at least remember your names right?"

"Yes, We actually decided name tags would be the best course of action to keep this moving forward so we can get home" Diana smirked, it had clearly been her idea.

All Might's eyebrows raised in surprise, these kids were precocious! "Jeez you kids are on top of this, aren't you. So where are you all from anyway?

Diana's chest seemed to puff a little in pride as she answered "Lunanova. It's a magic school in England. Have you heard of it?" Diana asked.

"Not in the slightest, a magic school huh? You all some Harry Potter fanatics or something?… jeez England that's pretty far a-"

All Might was suddenly cut off when Amanda stood up and slammed a hand on the table. "HARRY POTTER FANATICS?! Are you TRYING to piss us off you old coot!?" 

Akko joined in "Yeah! Those books and their author are an insult to all witches! She misrepresented our community as a bunch of stuffy ol racists!" 

All Might backed up "Jeez sorry, touchy subject. … What do you mean witches? you all got some magic like quirk or something?

Diana brought calm back to the room "Sorry about the outburst. I don't know what a quirk is, but I can promise you, we are all genuine witches" she turned to the group "You did say there was a new witch school here in Japan, right Akko?" 

Akko smiled "oh yeah Majo High! It's pretty new but it has a great program from what I hear!" In fact it shouldn't be too far from here!

Diana frowned "Mr. Might, I believe you should know of that scho-"

"Shut up kid" All Might was sweating " _ This isn't good"  _ he thought taking a deep breath "So you're saying none of you know what quirks are? 

A quick shake of heads increased All Might's anxiety. Grabbing a map, he pushed it over to Akko along with a pen "This Majo high, can you mark it's location on the map?"

"Uh.. Okay" Akko said with an air of confusion in her voice. She searched the map and quickly circled a spot "This map seems a little off, but I think it's around here?"

All Might snatched the paper out of her hands and gulped "U.A…" he turned around and stared at his fellow teacher switching back to Japanese "Aizawa, get the chief… I think we're dealing with a code 616.

* * *

_ 10 minutes later, in the main lobby of the station  _

Eraserhead grimaced "If what you're saying is true, then we have to be careful about how we treat these kids" 

All Might was leaning into a wall "Yeah… and you're sure everything they're saying comes out clean, chief?"

Kenji nodded "The officer's lie detection quirk has not failed us in years, every statement these girls made was true. This may seem like a serious situation All Might, but we have a plan for this. These girls will not fall victim to the same fate as Kesshite" he layed a comforting hand on All Might's shoulder. 

"I hope your right chief, I don't want that to happen to anyone else"

"Not to be rude or anything, but we need to get these punks informed and get them somewhere to sleep" Aizawa butted in, he was freaked out on too, but unlike All Might, he was much better at hiding it. "The calmer we can keep them, the better"

All Might stood up, if these kids needed help, he was still the hero to do it, even without his powers. "Right" he said "I'll get them a hotel tonight and we can figure out what to do with them in the morning" he began to walk back to interrogation room 

As All Might was walking back, The young witches were trying to figure things out for themselves. 

"This is freaky man" Amanda grimaced "these guys have NO idea what magic is" 

Sucy "Yeah. So what? Some people are just kinda dumb" her toothy grin emerged, much to everyone's displeasure "Dude looked like a skeleton though, it was kinda cool"

Suddenly a faint sob caught everyone's attention "what if this is all my fault?" Akko said softly, tears slowly welling up in her eyes as the guilt overran her.

"Your fault? what do you mean Akko?" Lotte said, quickly moving to her roommate's side.

"Us being here, it's probably my fault. I'm the one who screws up spells all the time" She said, looking away from her friends.

Barbara nodded "Yeah, it might be. But hey so what? 

Hannah followed "Yeah, we knew the risks when we decided to be friends with you! Besides, it's better that we're all here together than you being stuck here yourself"

"Were with you through thick and thin, even if you did send us to Japan" Amanda leaned back smirking "You know how it goes with us, you wanna try something, Chariot is all like "oH, THat mIGhT bE DaNgErOUs" and we decide to do it anyway because we know that you can do it! Even if you do screw up every once in a while"

These didn't make Akko feel any better, just confirming Akko's suspicions that this was all her fault, she sank lower in her chair and began to cry. At this moment Diana stood up and spoke in a tone of held back rage "If you are all done trying to make Akko feel better by BLAMING her for this, I would like to point out that this couldn't POSSIBLY be her fault!" she pinched the bridge of her nose "Transport magic simply can not be used to move 1 person, let alone 9 from England to Japan." She placed a comforting hand on Akko's shoulder "Now if your done blaming yourself, let's try to figure out how we get back home"

Akko looked up at Diana, dried her tears and nodded. "Right! I'm sure if I can call my par-

At that moment All Might walked in and sat down "Sorry about that kids. Look, i'm not sure how to tell you this" he sighed "You're not in the Japan you think you're in"

Amanda chuckled "Okay, I have to hear this one, what the hell do you mean by that"

All Might gave her a stern glare "You kids ever heard of multiverse theory?"

Diana took a step back "Yes, but witches have been attempting to unravel multidimensional transport for years and nothing has come of it. Are you trying to tell us that we are in a world that has it figured out?

"Not in the slightest" All Might settled into his chair "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

_ A lot of explaining later. _

Amanda was not pleased to say the least. "SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT WERE STUCK IN A NEW DIMENSION FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE AND THE BEST EXPLANATION YOU HAVE FOR WHY IS SOME RANDOM FUCKING 5 YEAR OLD DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE THEIR "QUIRK"?" She shouted, punching the wall next to her hard enough to crack it.

All Might looked down, the guilt and sadness he was feeling was written all over his face. "that's pretty much the gist of it yeah, i'm sorry we can't give you much help getting home" 

"In this situation, sorry doesn't mean a lot" Hannah scoffed "Where the hell are we supposed to go?"

All Might sighed "We're covering a hotel for you until we can find people to take you in, we'll help you get all set up in the government systems too"

Diana stood up "Then let's go" she said strongly "We're all tired and we need to take some time to process the information you've just given us" As everyone stood up with her, she gave a hard stare at the man who had delivered the news to her. "But we are going to sit down and have a TALK tomorrow, understand?"

All Might nodded, not knowing what to say. As he led the kids into the cool night air, he began to think "These kids… Even without my powers. it's my job to protect them, I've gotta give them everything they need to survive here and most importantly… I've gotta get these kids home." His little monologue was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. It was Akko, she had clearly been crying as her face was red and puffy.

"Mr. Might?" Her voice came out shakey, still heavy with the emotions she had been processing "I just wanted to say thank you… for being here to help us!" and with that she smiled, a determined happy smile that screamed "do your best!" It was a smile that struck All Might as familiar, in the best way possible.

"No problem kid, just doing my job" he said, shoving his hands in his pocket "It's all part of being a pro hero. Sure flashy powers and a big smile are good for the world. But sometimes you just gotta take the time to help out a couple kids who are just getting used to something new"

Akko smiled "Are you a Pro Hero?" Unknowingly, the question she asked struck hard. All Might looked down and sighed.

"I used to be the best kid, I injured myself in a battle though. I don't have my powers anymore"

Akko frowned "I'm sorry… But hey, I don't have as much magic powers as most other witches. But I know that I can become a great witch! So even without your powers I know that you can be a great hero!"

All Might smiled sadly "I wish I had the hope you do kid, but I don't doubt you'll be able to be a great witch with that attitude" he looked up, surprised to see a glowing sign hanging down in front of him "Oh, were here" he walked inside and grabbed the key cards, handing them to the kids "I'll meet you all 11 okay? Get some sleep" As he was walking away to go home, he felt someone suddenly wrap their arms round him from behind 

"Thank you again Mr. Might, for everything" Akko said as she let go.

"Your welcome kid." All Might smiled warmly "now go get some sleep already" As she ran to catch up with her friends, All Might looked up at the sky and whispered to himself "I promise you kids, I'll find a way to get you home" The stars glistened, they seemed to hear his promise and they knew that he intended to follow through, no matter what.

* * *

_ In the hotel room _

Lotte was panicked, the situation they were in had started to process for her and she was not taking it well. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she could barely speak as sobs and her breathing became heavy.

Sucy was sitting next to her, holding her hands. She didn't know what to say and had decided the best course of action was to stay strong for her friend. But her conflicting emotions were making that hard for her too. So she sat there not saying anything, for fear that the next words she spoke would bring a wave of tears that she couldn't handle 

Hannah and Barbara sat on the edge of the next bed over, leaning against each other shockingly quietly. Amanda was laying down behind them. She was the only one not being quiet as she grumbled angrily. She wasn't even sure what she was mad at, but if she was mad she didn't have to be sad and she certainly didn't want to be sad.

Constanze was furiously tinkering with a machine she had in her pocket, falling back on the one thing she could have control over right now. though she was getting increasingly frustrated as it wouldn't work how she wanted it to and with each failure her eyes got more and more watery. Jasminka was sitting next to her trying to comfort her friend. She seemed to be holding up much better than any of them, but one needed only look at the speed and sloppiness of her snacking to realize she was as panicked as the rest.

Then there was Diana, sitting in a corner by herself, trying to hold it together. She imagined her family wondering where she was. Then her thoughts went to Lunanova and all the teachers panickedly searching for 9 missing students. Then to her friends parents and what they were going through. But she had to hold it together, for her friends and for the honor of her house.

Akko walked in, with a determined look in her face, " _ time to do my part"  _ she thought as she climbed up onto the TV stand and shouted "HEY!" She grinned as everyone stared at her "Look, I know things seem bad! But we ARE going to get home! No matter what! So let's look at the bright side of this!"

Sucy rolled her eyes "There's not always a bright side Akko" she said grumpily 

"Oh really? Well Sucy, We don't have magic, but you still have potions don't you? And now you have a world of NEW ingredients to experiment with!" A light lit up in Sucy's eyes and a devilish grin spread across her face " _ good"  _ Akko thought " _ it's working"  _ Akko continued turning her eyes on Lotte "Hey you know what this world doesn't have?" She said slyly hoping down from the TV stand "The Nightfall series." Lotte looked up sadly as Sucy glared 

"Akko you idiot don't re-"

"I guess someone who always wanted to write for the series but didn't want to take the current author's place is going to have to step up and write it" Akko gave Sucy a "don't ever doubt me again" look as Lotte smiled softly and gave a quick nod

"Heh I-i guess you're right" she said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Don't you guys see!?" Akko shouted, her eyes sparkling "Were in an entirely new world! New tech, new fashion, new foods! WE LIVE IN A WORLD OF SUPERHEROES!" The room seemed to brighten as Akko spoke and everyone began to smile "So are we gonna sit around moping about what we can't change or are we gonna show this world what witches are MADE OF!?" 

A resounding shout of agreement echoed through the room and with a new determination in their eyes everyone began excitedly planning out the next day. Akko smiled looking at everyone until her eyes rested upon Diana, who was still sitting in the corner. Akko slowly walked over to her and kneeled on the floor in front of her "Diana.." she spoke softly as she looked up at her friend "You don't need to be strong for us and you don't need to be strong for your family" Akko embraced Diana "You can feel whatever you need to feel"

Diana didn't move for a second, then in an instant, she was kneeling on the floor hugging Akko HARD. She buried her face in Akko's chest and she began to cry. Every one of her pent up emotions was let loose in a flood as those tears streamed down her face and onto Akko's clothes. Akko just stayed with her and let her cry, and as Diana began to slow down she placed her hands on Diana's shoulders and looked her in the eye "you don't need to hide your emotions around us"

Diana smiled "thank you Akko" she said, a mild blush spreading across her face "that felt nice". Diana suddenly realized how close they were and she whipped her head around "I think we should probably go to sleep" she was red as beet, but Akko of course didn't notice. "Yeah you're probably right" she said as she stood up "let's get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day!"

* * *

As Akko began to fall asleep, a dream came to her. But it wasn't her normal dream of putting on a magic show. Inside she was in a flashy outfit, with her friends by her side, helping people out of rubble. In her dream, Akko was a hero.

  
  


_ End of chapter 1. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. New Friends, Old Friends and Even a Bear (But Not Really)

Diana woke up and crawled out of bed. With her eyes still half closed, she stumbled into the hotel bathroom. A slight smile crossed her face as she realized everyone else was still sleeping. " _ Good"  _ she thought " _ I can get ready without all that craziness" _ . As she showered something started bothering her "My back feels _ … heavier"  _ she frowned, but ignored it as she went back to wash her hair, then as she scrubbed the shampoo her hand touched something hard on her head, it hadn't been there yesterday. "What the hell?" She said softly, getting worried. She quickly rinsed off and checked herself in the mirror. First she saw the massive horn now sticking out of her head, then she saw the pair of wings now sprouting out of her back, then she screamed.

* * *

All Might stood motionless in the hotel doorway, staring at the new developments standing in the hall. The group of young witches, many of them now sporting mutations not unlike quirks, were staring him down. They all spoke in unison, voices full of a steely determination born of fear and they said only one thing. "Answers. now." 

All Might found himself rather intimidated by these kids "Alright... I'll see what I can do." He said, trying to appease the kids. He promptly pulled out his phone and placed a call "Hey, recovery girl, those checkups we had set up?" He sighed "you're gonna have a hard time believing me on this, but were gonna need to add a quirk test to those"

Recovery Girls eyebrows raised "Are you trying to tell me those children have quirks now? How can you be sure?"

All Might returned the snark "Well the signs were subtle but I developed the idea after noticing one of them has a horn and wings now"

Recovery Girl chuckled "That does seem to support your theory doesn't it! I'll get my equipment set up"

"Thanks doc, see you soon" he shut the phone and turned to the kids "We got an appointment at 12, that work for you kids?"

Diana sighed "I would prefer to get answers faster, but if we must wait, I guess that's acceptable"

Amanda followed up her voice dripping with snark "Yeah, long as I have an explanation for why there's goddamn metal cones in my hands before nightfall, i'm fucking dandy, Until then lets  _ ignore  _ these massive physical changes and go have a GAY OL TIME!"

Sucy quietly laughed, her face displaying a toothy grin "With you around, it certainly isn't going to be a  _ straight  _ old time"

"SUCY MANBAVARAN I WILL FUCKING CUT YOU" 

"Thanks, death WOULD be preferable to listening to you complain more"

Akko raised her hand "all in favor of ignoring these two and getting some breakfast say aye" she said, her tone slightly impatient. 

All Might chuckled as a resounding round of ayes echoed across the hallway. "Alright, breakfast does sound like a good way to pass the time, I think I know a good place". He began to walk off and everyone followed

"Cool it Amanda" Sucy said as they walked off "You freaking out doesn't help anyone" and with that she ran ahead to catch up with Lotte 

Amanda looked down at the ground "...I know" she whispered sadly. She shoved her hands in her pockets and followed the group out the door.

* * *

Akko stared in awe at the campus that stood in front of her "THIS IS A SCHOOL?! IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING A PRESIDENT WOULD LIVE IN!" She said glancing back at her friends to affirm that they were indeed seeing what she was seeing.

"It's pretty sleek, i'll give you that" Barbara said a snarky grin crossing her face "But Lunanova still has it beat on charm"

Amanda groaned "can we get on with it already?" Breakfast had already been slow and she was getting increasingly sick of the fact that she had to wait for answers 

Hannah put a worried hand on Amanda's shoulder "Amanda… are you okay?" she spoke softly "Normally you don't even hesitate to snark with us.." 

Amanda's eyes narrowed, her nostrils flared and she turned towards her freind with speed and anger "WELL NORMALLY WERE IN OUR OWN DIMENSION, I DON'T HAVE METAL CONES IN MY HANDS AND YOU GUYS TREAT BIG PROBLEMS WITH A LITTLE FUCKING URGENCY INSTEAD OF GOOFING OFF AND EATING PANCAKES!" She snapped, her cheeks flushed red with pent up anger. Seeming to tower over her friends, she took a step forward. Then she saw Hannah take a step back give her a fearful look and in one moment all the anger fell from her face. "I-i'm sorry, I'll catch up with you guys later" and with that, she ran off.

Hannah stood in place, stunned by Amanda's outburst. Her face was constantly changing as she processed all the emotions that had been thrown her way. Then someone grabbed her wrist. "Let's go," Barbara said, her voice filled with a steely determination. "Amanda needs us"

Hannah's eyes narrowed and she nodded "right" she said and the two stormed off.

Sucy frowned "geez, I guess i'm gonna have to apologize, didn't realize Amanda was THAT on edge"

Lotte sighed "I don't think anyone did, that's kinda the problem." And with that, they realized they had lost track of Hannah and Barbara and that all they could do was hope everything would work out.

* * *

Amanda was laying on the grass, thinking. though her face was neutral, the inside of her mind was a whirl of emotions and thoughts. "What am I doing?" She said to herself "I'm the one who's cool under pressure! Why am I freaking out?"

She felt a hand touch her shoulder "Because you big idiot, putting the pressure of being the cool one on yourself is just gonna freak you out more." Hannah smiled and sat down next to her. "Stop putting this on yourself, it's not your job"

Barbara plopped down on the other side of Amanda and quickly pulled her into a hug "You always do this, you don't have to stay strong for us you know. If you're scared, you can always let us know y'know?

Amanda blushed profusely then looked down sadly "i'm sorry you guys, I got so caught trying to not freak out that I kinda forgot you know to just talk about it" 

Hannah smiled softly "well you could talk about it now." she said, softly placing a hand on Amanda's back as she did so.

Amanda stared at the sky "it's just that, you all have people who are gonna be looking for you! My parents are probably just gonna be happy i'm not a problem anymore. If I don't have anyone at home who's gonna miss me, what's even the point?"

Hannah frowned "Oh come on, they can't be that-"

Barbara cut in "Nonono you have a point about your parents Amanda, they're kind of fucking dicks. But think about this, I bet half the school is specifically worried about YOU"

Amanda laughed "riiiigghhtt, just cause I make trouble doesn't mean i'm popular Barbara"

Hannah smirked "believe what you want, but Barbara's completely right, you gotta get back or else no one's gonna make Lunanova broom races interesting"

Amanda smiled "I guess. No one else is gonna have the courage to tell Finneran to shut her yap either"

"Trust me, as the school's resident gossip, you're gonna have a harem waiting for you when you get back" Barbara said as she let go of Amanda "Now should we go get this quirk shit looked at already?"

Amanda stood up "Yeah probably, hey… thanks guys. You're the best."

Hannah smiled "don't get all mushy on us Amanda, we can only handle so much emotion in a day"

"Oh shut it you big dork" Amanda said as she started running back the way she came "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO TEST SUCY'S NEXT POTION!"

The girls winced, neither of them liked that idea. They ran back to meet up with their friends and for just a bit, the feeling nagging them about their situation disappeared.

* * *

The trip to Recovery Girls office was largely uneventful. Sucy apologized to Amanda, in her own way of course and the 2 were quickly trading friendly snark like nothing had happened. Hannah and Barbara walked behind the others, whispering and Akko excitedly took in the school and Diana couldn't help but smile at how cute her reactions were. Before they knew it, they were there.

Recovery Girl was set up and waiting for them "You're late, Toshinori" she said with a slightly smug tone "and not fashionably this time!"

"Sorry we hit a slight detour" All Might chuckled before looking around "man, what is all this stuff?"

Recovery Girl waved her stick around "Quirk Science has advanced a lot since we were young! With this equipment we should be able to get a decent gist of everyone's quirks and how they work! At least enough that they can start figuring out the details on their own!"

"Cool" All Might spun around and clapped his hands together "So!" He said with a smile as he switched to English "Who wants to go first?"

Akko stepped forward "I'll go first! That way I'll be able to translate for the others easier"

"Smart thinking kid, everyone else, we're gonna need you to clear out"

Sucy sighed "But I wanted to watch Akko ge experimented on"

Akko smiled "Don't worry Sucy! You can help me experiment with my quirk later!"

"Yaaaaaayy" Sucy deadpanned before smiling "thanks Akko" 

The door shut in front of them and Akko sat down across from Recovery Girl as the nurse pulled out a pen and notepad "First dear i'm gonna need all the boring legal stuff, since your new here and all" she said, handing Akko the notepad, Akko nodded and began to fill out the paperwork. "So, have you noticed any physical changes dear?" Recovery Girl asked as the young witch filled in the sheet "It would help me know where to start" 

Akko finished filling in her info and handed back, Recovery Girl quickly glance at the sheet and set it down "Not at all, I look and feel exactly the sa-" she was promptly cut off when Recovery Girl rolled the right sleeve of Akko's shirt up, revealing a golden band on her wrist and 7 red and blue divots up her arm.

"Not the most observant one are you?" Recovery Girl said, examining the strange markings on the young witches arm. 

"The Shiny Rod…" Akko said quietly 

"Hmm?" Recovery Girl stared at Akko with a look of curiosity "Do these markings mean something to you?" 

Akko shook her head, snapping herself out of the minor shock she had been in. "Yeah! Back home I used to have this special wand called the shiny rod! It had the same markings my arm does. I wonder…" 

Recovery Girl nodded "It's a start," Clapping her hands together, she smiled "let's get testing!"

* * *

The air in the waiting room was tense, as much of none of them wanted to admit it, they were all nervous about what their own test results would be. 

That’s why they all jumped when 2 boys exploded around the hallway corner and ran into the hallway. 

The green haired spoke first, though none of the girls understood what he was saying, his voice certainly sounded tense. "All Might! Is Recovery Girl available?!"

All Might stood up "Why? Is someone hurt Young Midoriya?"

The golden haired boy snarled "Yeah, Grape Nuts tried to cop a feel on Earphones during a training exercise" he laughed slightly "So she punted his ass into a steel beam. He'll be fine, I say let the little shit writhe a bit"

"Kacchan… you know we can't do that!" Deku frowned "though he does need to stop acting like that, it's really gross"

All Might sighed "Is it an emergency?"

Deku considered for a second "probably not. He's there wasn't any bleeding and he didn't hit his head"

"The little shit's just being whiny" Bakugou muttered "he's been through way fucking worse"

"Well he can wait then, these kids were here first" All Might said. Like Bakugou, All Might had very little patience for Mineta's perverted actions. He was perfectly content letting him deal with a bruise or two for now. "Might teach a lesson, who knows"

For the first time, Deku noticed the young witches sitting next to his mentor. They had all been watching the conversation, trying to at least pick up names. Humorously enough, they had understood more of what Bakugou had said, as Akko was in the habit of swearing using Japanese.

Deku waved to them awkwardly, prompting an equally awkward wave back and took a seat next to All Might "Well we should probably let Recovery Girl know anyway" he said. 

Bakugou plopped down next to him "beats going back to class and hearing Mineta whine more" he grumbled. 

Amanda stared at the grumpy student who had just sat down next to her "the fuck is up with this guys hair" she mumbled.

Bakugou caught the mumble, but not what she said. "You got something you wanna tell me Popsicle Hair?" He growled eyes narrowing on her

Amanda wasn't stupid, she rolled up her sleeves, giving Bakugou the clearest signal she could that she was ready to go, if the need arose.

All Might quickly cut in to prevent a fight "She doesn't speak Japanese, she can't understand what you're saying. These kids are just here to find out what they're quirks are" 

Deku gave a curious look to All Might, but before he could begin questioning him, Akko burst out of the room, her sleeve was rolled up showing off her right arm and her face was so bright, it made the sun look dark. She walked over to Diana, grabbing her hands and excitedly squealing "M-magic!"

Diana blushed slightly "deep breaths Akko, what's going on?"

But calming down was not an option for Akko right now and she began jumping up and down "MAGICMAGICMAGICMAGICMAGIC I HAVE MAGIIICCC!"

Diana's face lit up "Akko that's great!" She paused "Wait, maybe we can discover a way home!" All the witches excitedly huddled together, talking about the possibilities of Akko's power.

All Might turned to Recovery Girl "Magic?" 

Recovery Girl nodded "that's what she called it, all I know is her blood is filled with an energy unlike anything i've ever seen. She's calling it magic so i'm going to go with that"

"Well tha-" All Might was cut off by an explosion of light shooting through the room like a firework that went off too early. All Might stood stunned for a second, before turning to the young witches "KID, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Akko grinned sheepishly "Just a simple translation spell so I don't have to translate for everyone, I really don't know why it was so loud and flashy." Her smile brightened "as long as I cast this every morning, We should all be able to talk in Japanese!"

Amanda walked forward "Allow me to demonstrate" she said, cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting "HEY PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

Bakugou's head whipped around like he was possessed by a demon "THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME POPSICLE HAIR?! YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?!"

Amanda smirked "Sure, but I need to find out what my power is first. You got some place for sparring at this school?"

Bakugou paused, not quite sure how to respond and settled into his usual grumpy attitude "Yeah, I guess during gym on Monday, I'm gonna kick your ass though Popsicle Hair."

"I'm sure you will Pineapple head" Amanda said, her voice full of cocky sarcasm. "Yo, doc. Can I go next? I want to get some practice in on using whatever these are" she motioned to the metal cones on her head"

"Yes Yes, dear but first" Recovery Girl grabbed a bag of ice. "I'm guessing that little pervert Mineta got himself a well deserved kick again?"

Deku frowned "Yes'm"

"Well this should do fine for him" she smiled "tell him I'll see him if things get any worse" she shook her head "like that's gonna happen" she turned to Amanda, "follow me dear," she said as she lead Amanda into her office 

Deku took the ice happily "Right, I'll let him know." Turning around he addressed his "friend" "Let's head back Kacchan!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and snatched the bag "fine" he said grumpily, "but you all better get me up to speed on what's going on soon, i'm not getting locked out of the fucking loop again" and with that he stomped off, with Deku not far behind.

All Might turned around "Okay, now, I have a proposal for you kids." His eyes shone with excitement as he started to speak again, but went dark as he was promptly cut off by Sucy

"You want to teach us how to use our quirks by having us be students here right?"

All Might sputtered "I buh buh…. Yeah.. yeah that's exactly what i'm saying"

And with that last bit of info, the excitement of the day overwhelmed Akko and she passed out.

* * *

Akko woke up a bit later, her head resting softly in Diana's lap. "Mmmm" she groaned softly "what happened?"

Diana smiled softly "You fainted after All Might told you we could learn to use our quirks here"

"Oh" Akko grumbled before her eye shot open "OH!" Quickly launching herself up she looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"Our dorm, apparently attendance has been low ,so they had an extra one." Diana grinned knowing the next thing she said would make Akko very happy. "But you should really check in with everyone, the quirk tests went off without a hitch, they're all in their rooms" 

Akko's eyes shone as she nearly screamed in excitement "WHAT'S YOURS?" 

Diana looked down "They named it "Alicorn". I can fly, my horn can heal wounds and apparently my legs are stronger" she smiled "It's nice to know that despite everything, I can still heal"

Akko hugged her "THAT'S GREAT, man uh who should I start with" she said, blushing madly as she let Diana go

Diana's face was a deep red "Oh uh… Right! We do have one person in our dorm who is new. Someone starting late apparently. We've all met her but it would probably be polite to introduce yourself, she's in the first room to the left" Like usual, when getting flustered, Diana went back to what she knew, talking in a proper fashion.

Akko perked up and walked to said door, knocking softly, she stood up straight. She was ready to greet her roommate with a friendly attitude, no matter what.

Slowly the door creaked open "I told you guys I was gonna try to sle-" slowly the half lidded blue eyes of the room's resident opened to full "Oh the fainting girl!"

Akko held out a hand "I'm Atsko Kaguri! But you can call me Akko!" She said, faltering slightly as her new roommate grabbed her hand tightly and shook. Akko's surprise came from the fact that the hand felt… fuzzy.

The new girl smiled, her ears perking up as she addressed Akko "Michiru Kagemori" she said "Good to meet you, You ever played basketball?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE! seriously, though sorry about the wait. I hit a serious writers block mid chapter and only manged to unblock it by watching BNA, A show I loved enough to make it part of the crossover. Don't worry though, this a separate universe from that of BNA's with it's own lore that I will explain. So don't think you have to watch the show to understand this. Also gonna be plugging my tumblr again, gonna be doing quirk profiles for everyone there. https://heroesandwitches.tumblr.com/


	3. Expositioney Crap and A Fight Scene

_ Earlier that day. _

All Might stood in front of the door to the Principal's office, his hands shaking slightly as he knocked on the door.

As the doors opened Principle Nezu smiled "Ah Toshinori! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Not waiting for a response he hopped from his chair "Sit, sit! I'll make some tea." He said as he got the water started.

All Might lowered himself carefully into his chair. As he did so, he took the folders he had been holding and set them carefully on Nezu's desk. "Thanks, look i'm gonna get straight to the point. You know those kids that just suddenly appeared yesterday that I got called in to talk to? 

"Yes I am aware of that, after all they called me too" He said, preparing the tea for once the water was hot.

"Well those kids.. they're in the same boat as Kesshite" 

Nezu paused "Oh, … dear, that does present a problem" He solemnly walked back to the desk and sat down

All Might nodded "But" he said with a note of hope in his voice "This morning they woke up with quirks" and with that he slid the folders towards Nezu.

Nezu opened the folders "My My, interesting… any idea how this might have occurred?

"Diana.. the one with the green hair, suspected it might be some sort of latent energy they took from their world reacting to ours. She's a damn smart kid." All Might said with a bit of pride.

"Yes indeed she would appear to be" Nezu smiled "Judging from this lineup of quirks, I'm guessing you're attempting to recommend that these children attend hero courses at U.A."

"Damn everyone goes straight for that assumption" All Might said "But yeah that's the idea"

"Well, I see no reason to say no!" Nezu said

"Wow, Than-" 

"Ah! Under one condition!" The Principle got down pulling out his own folders and placing it back on the desk "We have a new transfer from Anima-High, i'd like you to teach her as well"

All Might gave a puzzled look "I've never heard of Anima-High.."

"I would imagine so, Anima-City does not interact much with the rest of Japan" Nezu said, motioning to the folder "It was created as a safe haven for those with Mutation type quirks that have been attacked or discriminated against for how they look"

All Might scowled "I know what Anima-City city is, I just didn't know what it's school was called.

"Right, Right" Nezu said dismissively "Anyway then i'm assuming you know of Shirou Ogami?"

"Gray Wolf? The Vigilante? Sure, the chief's been trying to get him to get his license for years. He always says there's too much on his plate already"

Nezu slumped slightly "He's not wrong, Mr. Ogami is Anima-City's sole hero and that is certainly not an easy job. " 

All Might glanced at the file "Michiru Ogami? Huh didn't know he had a kid, but yeah i'll teach her, what's the prob?"

"Well she's quite shall we say, spunky. She's been fighting crime alongside her dad for a couple years, so she has her own ideas on how things are done, i'm counting on you to show her the right way Toshinori"

All Might smiled "it's no problem, happy to have a little more to do around here, so.. the girls get to take the hero course? 

Nezu gave a polite nod "Yes I will get these girls registered and given their gym clothes, outfits and their hero outfits, once they are complete. In the meantime I have something to recommend.

"Hit Me"

"Class 1-A, they have some… experience in the field. Perhaps these girls could use some tutoring from kids their own age?" Nezu said with a smile 

All Might leaned back "Yeah, not a bad idea honestly, I'll talk with Aizawa aubout it" he said "I'm going to go check up on those kids, anything else?" All Might said, standing up

"Not at all, i'll be watching your students with great interest," Nezu said, smiling.

All Might frowned "That's… more intimidating than it is reassuring if i'm honest"

Nezu grin twisted into a small smirk "Oh, I'm well aware"

"Oh… okay" All Might closed the door behind him before shuddering "Well.. looks like I've got some work to do"

* * *

_ The next day. _

As Akko took one nervous step after another towards the U.A training gym she looked back to how she got here. All Might had told the witches about their tutoring session that morning using the time to also give them their school uniforms and gym clothes. Akko had just sat on the couch in her gym uniform after that, her legs bouncing rapidly as she stared at the clock, waiting for the time to arrive. The second the clock struck the time, she was out the door and rushing down the hallway.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality "you can do this Akko" Diana said with a determined look crossing her face.

Akko smiled, Diana had a habit of comforting others as a way of comforting herself when she was nervous. Akko held Diana's hand in hers "it's just training Diana, we don't have to have it down, were just here to learn" 

Diana's determined look softened as a soft blush grew on her face "Your right, we can do this then." She smirked "So my point still stands… by the way Akko" she began, her blush deepening "the gym outfit it uh.. suits you"

Akko put her arm behind her neck and awkwardly rubbed it "Oh uh hehehe well.. thank you too" Akko said, turning forward as she did so "Whoa" she said, suddenly realizing that she was standing in front of the gym. "So …. Is everyone ready?"

Amanda smirked flaring some small flames out of the metal cones in her hands "Hell Yeah! Lets go!"

**_Amanda O'Niel!_ **

**_Quirk: Rocket!_ **

**_By using the rockets in her hands and feet, she can fly at amazing speeds! But if those rockets are hot, and if she pushes too hard, she could burn herself and overheat her entire body!_ **

Akko smiled, took a deep breath and threw open the doors to her future. 

* * *

"Okay kids" All Might said "These are some kids from class 1-A, they've been through a lot, and they should be able to help you learn to control your quirks" 

Diana frowned, walked up to All Might and whispered to him "Should we really be using language like "learn to control?" Would it not be better to keep our particular circumstances a secret?"

All Might smiled "You're a smart kid, but don't worry, Everyone here's gonna keep their mouths shut about this. You kids just need some help and it's pretty hard to explain why without giving the story"

A boy with black hair walked up, a serious expression on his face "Do not worry miss, I have had the entire class sign contracts swearing themselves to silence about this" he said without a hint of sarcasm 

Diana was about to make a comment when a chuckle brought her attention to a shock of spiky red hair "He's actually serious, it was like legally binding and everything" the sharp tooth boy said sticking out his hand "Names Kirishima, it's cool to meet someone from another dimension!"

Diana grabbed his hand, smiling "I must agree, it is an intriguing experience"

All Might gave a quick attention getting cough, "Sorry Kids, but we have the gym for a limited time, so we really gotta start" he said apologetically "now!" He said, raising his voice slightly as he turned to class 1-A "I've matched you up based on quirk, the person your tutoring will have a quirk similar to your own in some way! So your first job here is to figure out what that similarity is and build from there! Do you understand?"

Class 1-A nodded seriously and the witches prepped themselves for the start of their training.

* * *

Ochako walked up to the girl who was nervously adjusting her glasses, " Are you Lotte Yanson?" She asked softly

Lotte turned around and smiled warmly "Oh, Yes! Are you going to be the one teaching me?"

Ochako nodded "I'm Ochako Uraraka! It's nice to meet you! I suppose we should get started then?" She said, leading the young witch to a corner of the room.

Lotte nodded and blushed nervously "I guess it's time to show off my quirk…" adjusting her glasses, Lotte began to turn translucent as she started to float off of the ground. Ochako watched and listened attentively, while Lotte explained what she could do.

**_Lotte Yanson!_ **

**_Quirk: Going Ghost!_ **

**_When her quirk is activated, Lotte's body transforms into a thick liquid known as Ectoplasm! While in Ectoplasm form, Lotte has access to limited flight, complete control over her body temperature, resistance to extreme temperatures and the ability to temporarily turn non-organic matter into Ectoplasm, allowing her to pass through them! But if she exerts herself too much in this form, she will lose control over her temperature and freeze solid!_ **

Ochako's eyes glimmered "That's a really cool quirk Lotte! You could really do a lot of good with that! 

Lotte returned to her normal form, smiling in an embarrassed fashion "You really think so?" She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah! I mean, you could do recon, rescue and combat with it, it's super versatile and in it's own way, it's pretty flashy too. So i'm sure you could end up being pretty popular too-" Ochako got quieter and quieter until she was basically muttering to herself 

Lotte looked at her mentor, confused. "Miss Uraraka?" She said as she waved a hand in front of her face in a concerned fashion.

Ochako snapped out of it quickly "Oops Sorry! Guess I got carried away" she blushed before quietly mumbling "I guess Deku's really rubbing off on me" to herself before she turned to Lotte again "Anyway, let's get to figuring out our similarity! Is there any part of quirk you have trouble controlling?"

Lotte frowned looking slightly embarrassed "Yeah actually… using my flight is kinda hard, I basically just end flailing around till I can move a couple inches" she said

Ochako's face lit up "THAT'S IT!" she said loudly "My quirk is anti-gravity! I had trouble moving with it at first too! Maybe I can help you get a better handle on flight!"

Lotte grinned "That's perfect! Well that was easier than I expected!" She said as she went ghost again, the transition going much smoother with her new confidence 

Ochako clapped her hands "let's get started!" she said happily as she began to float in the air.

* * *

Constanze was annoyed, very VERY annoyed. This yellowed haired idiot was supposed to teach HER? She had had to stop him from running into walls twice in the past 5 minutes and they were in a COMPLETELY OPEN GYM. She let out a annoyed grunt as she caught him looking at her with a friendly smile.

Kaminari was still trying to sound cool, Constanze had no idea why and it certainly wasn't working "Anyway Constanze, think you could tell me about your quirk? Y'know so we can get started" he said, before grinning like an idiot 

Constanze glared at him, rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

Guilt crossed Kaminari eyes for a split second "Sorry, didn't mean any disrespect" he said choosing his words carefully "could you show me what your quirk is?"

Constanze nodded and raised her arms. She shifted her wrists slightly and with a whirring noise, both of her hands split into metal plates and began shifting around until they revealed highly advanced arm cannons. Then she pointed both of her arms at Kaminari.

**_Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank -Albrechtsberger! (Phew)_ **

**_Quirk: Automail!_ **

**_Constanze's arms are bio-mechanical! Constanze has a innate sense of their inner workings and can build new functions into them! her arms mechanics are powered by a hydro electric battery organ near her heart, as such Constanze needs to drink twice as much water as the average human. Also, if overused, her arms can also become overloaded, shorting out and disabling their movement completely!_ **

Kaminari gulped and squeaked out a "cool" right before 2 stun shocks were administered directly to his chest. With a squeak, he promptly fell over…. And just as promptly stood right back up "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He shouted, with more of an annoyance than a rage.

Constanze looked not the slightest bit guilty, but she was rather confused. According to her calculations, this yellowed haired idiot should have been knocked out until the end of the lesson, leaving her free to practice on her own.

"My quirk is electricity, I can make it and I can resist it" Kaminari said huffily "That's why I could take your KO attempt, The worst you could do is overload my brain and make me stupid for a couple minutes"

Constanze made a mental note to study as many quirks as possible and build counter functions into arms. Then something Kaminari said struck her, she promptly turned him around and pointed to his head, then grabbed her arms.

Kaminari looked at her, confused "the hell does that mean?" He asked, still annoyed by her stunt with the stun guns.

Constanze huffed in annoyance, then placed her hand on Kaminari's forehead, before letting it hang limp.

Kaminari got the message "Your arms can overload like my brain does?" He said, his curiosity peaked 

Constanze gave a curt nod. Relieved that Kaminari was finally getting something through his thick skull.

Kaminari eyes lit up "That's it! that's our connection!" He ruffled Constanze's hair, pulling his hand away when she glared at him "Sit down" he said happily "I'm gonna show you some exercises I use to recover from overloads faster"

Constanze paused before sitting down, maybe this doofus had something to offer after all.

* * *

"I just can't figure it out" Deku sighed "your quirk is really great, but I just can't figure out how it's similar to mine." He and Akko had been talking about their quirks for 20 minutes now, and they had yet to come up with a single idea.

Akko pouted "Yeah I mean mine is all magic magic flashy shooting and turning into stuff and you can just get stronger and kick stuff"

Deku looked at his notes for the 60th time "It's not the power source, since I store energy and you just emit it. It's not weakness because mine can cause harm to my body and yours just needs to carefully used or else it won't work"

Akko looked up "Hey I never said that, miscasted spells with the amount of magic energy I have tend to, you know.. go boom"

"Well that still doesn't really help, since they still go wrong in different ways" Deku said

Head in their hands, the two started to get lost in thought. Then suddenly an explosion shook the room and their heads snapped towards it's source, it was exactly who Deku usually assumed to be behind explosions "Great.." he sighed "I hope Kacchan isn't being to hard on her, he can be kinda… forceful"

Akko chuckled "It's no worry, Amanda can be pretty forceful too, I mean remember how she… accepted.. his challenge to fight him.. SHIT"

Deku came to the same realization, standing up suddenly "I'll go get Mr. Aizawa" he said bolting out the door 

Akko stood up with him "I'll go tell the nurse to get a couple cots ready!" She shouted to him as she raced out the opposite door, leaving Bakugou and Amanda to their fight.

* * *

5 Minutes ago

"Dude seriously, can we get to practicing already?" Amanda was bored, They had figured out their quirk similarity right away (It's that they were both firey quirks that came from their hands). But now Bakugou had been going on about whatever he had been going on about for 10 minutes at this point and Amanda could literally not care less.

"Shut up, Popsicle Hair. This is important shit" Bakugou growled "This could save your goddamn life"

"How is you yapping about your fucking accomplishments going to save my life you fucking egomaniac?" Amanda snarked.

Bakugou glared straight into Amanda's soul "You weren't even fucking listening were you?" He said, an eerie sense of calm, like the feeling of being in the eye of a hurricane overtaking his voice as he spoke.

"Of course not, it's BORING, I couldn't care if you paid me!" Amanda replied, temper flaring.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING MORON, I'VE BEEN USING A QUIRK FOR YEARS SO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND CUT THE FUCKING ATTITUDE POPSICLE HAIR" Bakugou shouted, enraged by Amanda's insult.

Amanda laughed "You've been doing nothing but yapping to me about pointless shit nonstop for the last 15 minutes and let me tell you it's pretty fucking boring. If you're going to teach me, fucking do it Pineapple Head!"

Bakugou's nostrils flared as he puts his hands below his waist, crouched slightly and opened his palms, letting a few sparks fly "Well maybe you'd fucking prefer to learn from experience" he growled. Shifting his feet slightly, he used an explosion to propel himself forward in order to rush down his opponent.

Amanda smirked "anything is better than what we were doing before" She snarked, sidestepping Bakugou's first attack. But as she prepared to fight, she felt a hand pressed into her stomach. Bakugou had turned around quicker than she expected, and exploited the small opening she had left.

"Don't get cocky, Popsicle Hair. I'm already the best in this fucking school and you aren't even a distant 2nd" He said, grinning devilishly before igniting his hand and sending Amanda flying with a point blank explosion.

Amanda hit the ground and slid in between Kirishima, Hannah and Barbara, who all looked down at the person interrupting there lesson. "Need some help there, babe?" Hannah snarked at Amanda and summoning a translucent sword to her hand with a flick of her wrist "I've heard about your little  _ incident  _ at Andrew's school, maybe this could help"

**_Hannah England!_ **

**_Quirk: Blacksmith!_ **

**_Hannah England can forge weapons out of pure energy! She can create a maximum of 3 weapons at once and that limit will be reduced by more complicated weapons. Creating and maintaining weapons drains her stamina. The larger and more complicated the weapon, the harder it is to maintain._ **

Amanda got up and brushed herself off "nah, it would just slow me down" she smirked "besides, I still totally got this" and with that she activated her rockets. " _ Okay, when i'm moving at this speed he's gonna have trouble hitting me"  _ She thought as she sped towards her opponent " _ I can't slow down, so I gotta finish before I overheat"  _ Amanda smirked " _ guess a head on approach is the best option" _

Bakugou was expecting many things when Amanda began speeding towards him. He was ready for any punch, kick or grab the red haired girl could throw at him. He was however, not prepared for Amanda to slam her head directly into his ribcage. All the wind was knocked out of him at once and was sent bouncing across the ground, sliding up againt a wall and stopping to catch his breath for a half second "Fuck" he grunted as he stood up "I was gonna go easy on you given your a damn newbie, but now?" He said as he set off a series of explosions in his hands "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD POPSICLE HAIR!!"

Amanda smiled "Yeah, gimme your best shot Pineapple Head!" She shouted as she began racing circles around her infuriated opponent, looking for her opportunity.

Bakugou growled " _ dammit"  _ he thought " _ she's fast, I can barely follow this shit"  _ He paused " _ But she's also new to this, which means.."  _ he said smirking as he sidestepped her next headbutt and grabbed her arm, digging his feet in so she couldn't drag him away "You're predictable, dumbass" and with that final insult, he ignited his hands and shot Amanda into the ground with a massive explosion, when the dust cleared, Amanda was stuck in the ground, laying still and groaning slightly. "Here's a lesson for you Popsicle Head, I'M THE BEST IN THIS SCHOOL AND I'M GONNA BE NUMBER ONE. SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME, GOT IT?" He shouted, turning around "class dismissed- what?" He said as he felt a pair of hands on his leg

Amanda smirked and winced slightly, pulling Bakugou's leg out from under him "And here's a lesson to you Pineapple Head. If you don't shout bloody murder at every one you meet, less people are willing to let you get exploded" a thin green translucent layer of something shimmered around her and she smiled at Barbara, who shot her a little thumbs up and a wink, causing Amanda to blush slightly.

**_Barbara Parker!_ **

**_Quirk: Armoury!_ **

**_Barbara can summon highly durable armor skin for herself or her friends. This Armor will absorb the shock of attacks that hit it, and transfer into a potential energy that Barbara can use to fire blasts of energy or temporarily boost her strength! However Barbara's armor can only absorb attacks up to a point, and will only reduce the impacts of attacks that pass that point. She's limited to 2 armor sets at once, and can store a limited amount of energy, hurting herself if she passes her limit._ **

Amanda shot into the air, carrying Bakugou by his ankle " _Hopefully this will_ _be enough to finish this, I don't know how much more I can take"_ and with one last glare of sheer determination, she mustered up all the strength she could and whipped him straight into the floor do hard that it cracked slightly where he landed. "Ready for round 2?" She snarked, floating over her downed opponent. " _because i'm not,"_ she thought. " _Even with Barbara's armor_ , _this guy's attacks hit hard."_ She felt a burning sensation on her hand and winced " _I'm beginning to overheat too"_

Bakugou shot up, snarling like a wild animal "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM, YOU GODDAMN CHEATER, IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO BRING ME DOWN!" He shouted, nearly frothing at the mouth in anger, as an explosion punctuated each word he spoke.

Amanda lowered herself to the ground " _ shit, the hell is this guy made out of?"  _ she thought as she lowered herself to the ground and crouched down into a fighting position, wincing as she did so. They prepped themselves, ran at each other… 

And nothing happened, they're quirks just suddenly refused to activate.

A voice sounded from the entrance to the gym, soft and calm.. but every inch of it filled with a tranquil fury "You two. Are in deep. DEEP. trouble" Aizawa said, staring both of them down.

The two slouched down and spoke one word, in perfect unison.. "Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I am well aware that this chapter took WAY TOO DAMN LONG to come out and I'm sorry. It was a mix family issues, hitting a patch of emotional issue and multiple rewrites. I promise that the next chapter will NOT take this long to come out. I'm really sorry.


End file.
